


The Bounty

by Aly_H



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Early stages of relationship/pre-relationship, F/M, Holocall, SWTOR vanilla story spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_H/pseuds/Aly_H
Summary: A holocall that occurs between Izar and Clari regarding that 10 million credit bounty.





	The Bounty

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick ficlet I wrote earlier. Already up on my tumblr but wanted to make sure I had it up here too.

****

“Ten _million_ credits?” the woman on the portable holo cackled. “Damn, Nuncio, it’s almost enough to make _me_ decide bounty hunting is worth it.”

He took his eyes off the blaster he was carefully disassembling and cleaning to glower a little: “You know I’m innocent, don’t you?”

“Not of blowing up that Jedi you’re not,” she pointed out, grinning. “I saw the charges, there’s a bunch of inflated ones but there’s enough of them that are real that if you get bagged you’re gonna end up somewhere nice and cozy, probably with a lot of SIS hospitality.”

“I heard you annoyed another Moff – without Jedi help this time too,” Izar sighed instead, leaning back in his seat and reaching for his cup of caff.

Technically he knew he should have caught her and turned her over to the Butcher. They’d _both_ still been small time when she’d had that bounty set on her heels. If not the Butcher than the rather sparsely detailed one from Imperial Intelligence that Mako had dug up should have tempted him.

Still there was business and there were friendships and he knew which one he valued more.

Though _friendship_ wasn’t quite the right word. He’d fallen _hard_ when he’d met her but he wasn’t sure about the gunslinger’s feelings towards him.

“It’s apparently a talent,” came the shrug. “Not liking how much attention I’m getting from your side of the line these days. Can I go back to being a two-bit smuggler with an attitude problem?”

“That ever change?” he teased.

She smiled back and lifted her glass to him in a silent salute.

“Hey, Captain? We’re getting close,” Corso’s voice signaled the end of their chat.

Besides, his own crew had to be getting them close to the coordinates on that Imperial Summons. Which he was _not_ going to tell the smuggler about because she’d call him ten kinds of idiot and threaten to shoot him in the foot the next time she saw him.

With Clari’s temper she probably _would_ too.

“Well you heard him, I gotta go,” the green eyed woman pulled her hair back into its usual pony tail.

“Fly safe, Captain,” he smiled to her.

“Always do,” came the grin before her brows creased in worry – was that worry? He’d not seen her look concerned like that before, not about anyone except her brother anyways – “Izar, look out for yourself, okay? Just…be careful.”

“I will be,” he promised her before he’d even _really_ thought the words through.  “You too, Clari.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, reading this! Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> If you'd like you can come visit me at [@Aly-the-writer](https://aly-the-writer.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
